Las Vueltas que Da la Vida
by EmilyD-07
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Booth y Brennan se hubieran conocido antes de que a Brennan la abandoran sus padres? Booth hubiera podido ayudarla para que no entrara al sistema? Mi opinión de como pudieron haber ocurrido las cosas. Todo B/B con mucho romance


**Disclaimer**: Bones no me pertenece, lo único que es mío es la imaginación =D

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, me ha llevado un tiempo decidir si subirlo o no pero bueno, aquí esta, espero que les guste.

Tengo que aclarar que en este capitulo a Brennan aun no la han abandonado sus padres, es por eso que se comporta diferente y es una chica dulce y hasta se ríe mas y se permite hacer bromas.

Con el tiempo veremos como cambia…

**Las Vueltas que da la Vida**

**Capitulo 1: De Paseo por el East Potomac.**

La tarde era intrigante pero pacífica; el cielo estaba un poco nublado, soplaba el viento… viento acompañado de un frio que te calaba hasta los huesos… El ambiente se sentía tenso y al solo levantar la mirada se podía notar como muchas personas caminan pensativas, dejándose llevar por el clima…

Había muchos árboles en los alrededores de aquel hermoso parque, el East Potomac… sus hojas comenzaban a tornarse de colores amarillos y naranjas como un claro indicio de que el otoño estaba por llegar a su máximo apogeo…

Yo caminaba solo… observando como a lo lejos cientos de personas se concentran en sus propios mundos; algunos fingían felicidad al lado de los que los acompañaban; otros, mostraban miradas melancólicas y llenas de dolor y recuerdos… Yo era una de esas personas, mi corazón latía lentamente y cada latido era como un golpe que me recordaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento…

Nadie se percataba de mi existencia, yo apenas era un chico, un chico al que le había tocado convertirse en un hombre de la noche a la mañana a causa de las situaciones que me rodeaban. Tenía 16 años pero era capaz de ver la vida como un adulto…

Camine por un largo rato, hasta que, cansado de tanto recorrer el parque decidí dirigirme a las orillas del río que pasa cerca del parque (el río Potomac) para descansar y relajarme por un momento…

Comenzaba a obscurecer, el sol iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que dio paso a las primeras estrellas de la noche… Eran casi las 7:00pm cuando por fin decidí sentarme sobre una roca que se encontraba a la orilla de aquel precioso río… Con la caída de la noche, había caído aun más la temperatura… El frío había aumentado pero eso no le quietaba la hermosura a aquella noche; la luna estaba grande y redonda y las estrellas resplandecían a su alrededor… Ese ambiente me causó un poco de paz y me hizo sonreír inconscientemente… Decidí cerrar mis ojos para grabar en mi memoria aquella bella situación en la que me encontraba; suspiré profundamente y comencé a relajarme… De pronto, escuché una serie de pasos atrás mío; debo reconocer que eso me asusto un poco pues ya era un poco tarde… decidí ver quien o que andaba por allí no sin antes tomar una rama entre mis manos por si tenía que defenderme…

Gire mi cabeza lentamente hasta que pude ver claramente lo que andaba merodeando por ahí…

Lo que vi me dejó completamente sorprendido… solté de inmediato la rama que sujetaba; no era lo que me esperaba… lejos de ser un algo, era un alguien… y no un alguien cualquiera… era una chica, bueno una chiquilla a decir verdad… no creo que tuviera mas de 12 años, pero era la mujer… bueno la niña mas bonita que había visto en mi vida!

Al ver que la observaba mientras se acercaba a las orillas del rio cerca del lugar donde yo estaba, me sonrió…

Puedo jurar que esa sonrisa me cautivo… es cierto que apenas era una niña pero realmente me hipnotizo cuando la vi!

Lo único que pude hacer al ver su gesto fue devolverle la sonrisa…

Siguió caminando un poco más y se sentó a unos pocos metros de donde yo estaba.

Yo no podía dejar de observarla; era simplemente imposible que luego de verla por primera vez, pudiera sacarla de mi mete… Su cabello es castaño, sus ojos azules, tan azules como el mismo cielo en una tarde de verano mientras que su piel, su hermosa piel era blanca como la suave nieve del invierno… su cuerpo… pues no puedo describirlo, es apenas una chiquilla que asumo, está en la pubertad, mas esto no me impide decir que parece un linda mariposa que comienza a salir de su capullo…

Luego de unos minutos, ella se percato de que yo la estaba observando desde mi lugar, ella solo se sonrojo un poco y volvió a dirigirme una sonrisa…

Yo no pude evitar ponerme nervioso al sentirme descubierto y más aun al ver su hermosa sonrisa nuevamente… Era increíble como esa chiquilla había logrado desestabilizarme!

Aunque para ser completamente honesto, esa sensación de "desestabilización" me agradaba…

Luego de unos minutos pude ver como esta vez era ella la que tímidamente me miraba desde su lugar…

Ese juego de miradas inocentes, tímidas y tiernas duro un largo rato hasta que decidí aproximarme a ella… me costo mucho decidirme y mucho mas tener el valor necesario para hacerlo.

En un momento que ella se distrajo, me levante de mi "cómodo" (estaba sentado en una piedra) lugar y camine lentamente hacia ella, aun dudando si era lo correcto… cuando estaba a un metro de ella, me asuste un poco con toda la situación y mejor decidí darme la vuelta y comenzar a caminar de nuevo a mi lugar… yo pensé que ella no se había percatado de mi intención de acercarme y de mi posterior "arrepentimiento", pero estaba equivocado… Ella sin tan siquiera moverse de su lugar ni volver a verme dijo con la voz más dulce que había escuchado en mi vida:

- ¿Ya te vas? Pensé que ibas a saludarme…

Yo me quede inmóvil ante su cometario. Deje de caminar y solo respire profundamente para quietarme un poco los nervios y me di la vuelta lentamente… Ahora era ella la que me observaba; sonreí un poco nervioso y me acerque lentamente…

Al llegar a su lugar me senté a su lado y de la manera mas gentil posible le dije:

- Hola

- Hola—respondió ella mientras me sonreía tiernamente.

- Honestamente no sabia si acercarme, no sabia que podías pensar—le confesé tímidamente.

- Pues para ser sincera, no me gusta juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, eso es un poco ilógico, no crees?—me dijo.

- Creo que tienes razón… Bueno, permíteme presentarme; mi nombre es Seeley Booth, tengo 16 años y estoy comenzando el bachillerato.

- Seeley? Que interesante nombre—dijo con una curiosa sonrisa.

- Se que mi nombre es poco común pero termine por acostumbrarme; al menos soy difícil de olvidar—le conteste sonriendo.

- Es lindo, extraño pero lindo—me dijo. – Mi nombre también es poco común, me llamo Temperance, Temperance Brennan, tengo 12 años y al igual que tu, estoy comenzando una nueva etapa en el instituto, solo que esa tu ya la cúrsate, estoy comenzando la secundaria…

Yo escuchaba atento cada una de sus palabras y fue allí cuando ella, al terminar de hablar, me miro fijamente a los ojos y de inmediato pude perderme en su mirada… Sus ojos azul cielo denotaban pureza y paz… Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento; aquel instante fue mágico… Ella nunca bajo la mirada, como tratando de probar algo; quizá que es una chiquilla fuerte y difícil de intimidar…

Luego de unos segundos más, fue ella la que se encargo de romper aquel silencio sepulcral que nos había invadido.

- Sabes, tienes un color de ojos muy bonito—me dijo

- Gracias—le respondí con una tímida sonrisa… -Los tuyos también tienen un color muy interesante… nunca he visto a alguien que tenga el mismo color de ojos que tu—le dije interesado en saber algo mas sobre ella.

-Bueno, gracias—Dijo ella. –El color de mis ojos lo he heredado genéticamente de mi padre. Fue un cromosoma dominante respecto al de mi madre—añadió—Si no hubiera sido así, ahora tendría un color de ojos un poco diferente…- esto último lo dijo sonriendo.

- Muy interesante tu explicación—añadí. - Sabes, muchas personas opinan que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, tu que opinas?—le pregunté.

- Pues que es un poco irracional pensar eso, empezando porque la existencia del alma es solo una suposición, ya que no está científicamente comprobado que exista y mucho menos que ocupe un lugar dentro del cuerpo humano. Además, aun si existiera, seria imposible que a través de los ojos pudiera verse; somos nosotros los que observamos el ambiente y a los que nos rodean por medio del sentido visual y no puede ocurrir lo contrario, ósea que a través de los ojos se vea el interior nuestro… Los ojos definitivamente no son ventanas Seeley—dijo con un tono gracioso tratando de hablar seriamente.

Yo me había quedado pasmado ante su gran explicación científica.

-Wow!—le dije, veo que te gusta mucho la ciencia.

- Si, digamos que eso también lo he heredado de mi padre… algún día llegaré a ser una gran científica!—dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bueno pues déjame decirte que me acabas de sorprender; veo que eres muy inteligente y basándome en eso puedo decir, es mas puedo asegurar que cumplirás tu sueño…- le dije sonriéndole.

Ella solo me devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a mirar el río que había dejado olvidado hace un par de minutos… yo hice lo mismo, con la diferencia que ahora, en vez de notarse en mi rostro el dolor que me había acompañado todo este día, ahora por primera vez, sentía un poco de paz… Esa chiquilla que se encontraba a mi lado me había ayudado sin tan siquiera saberlo, y por dentro, estaba muy agradecido…

Bien dicen que los ángeles si existen… y este día lo había comprobado…

Luego de unos minutos note que ella empezaba a darse calor con sus manos; la temperatura había descendido mas y el abrigo que llevaba no la calentaba mucho…

Ya llevábamos un rato sin hablar y ella estaba un poco distraída así que la tome por sorpresa cuando lentamente le coloque mi chamarra sobre los hombros…

- Toma, para que no tengas tanto frio—le dije sonriendo, mi casa esta muy cerca de aquí y ya casi me iré así que creo que será mas útil para ti.

- Gracias—me dijo tímidamente-, pero quizá no vuelva a verte para devolverte tu chamarra.

- No te preocupes, ya veras que nos veremos de nuevo… y si no, tendrás algo para recordar esta noche o al menos para recordarme a mi—dije con una sonrisa

- Gracias otra vez por tu amabilidad Seeley pero créeme, para recordarte no hace falta tener algo tuyo o saber que tienes un nombre poco común—dijo con dulzura

- Tu tampoco eres fácil de olvidar; eres diferente Temperance, oh y lo olvidaba, tu nombre también es muy lindo =D

- Gracias, me gusta ser diferente—me dijo

Nos miramos un momento con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros hasta que ella dijo que tenia que irse… ya era tarde así que la acompañe hasta la salida del parque…

Mientras caminábamos íbamos haciéndonos bromas y admirábamos la hermosura de aquel lugar… era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida! Si no fuera tan pequeña (en edad, porque la verdad es que es bastante alta), creo que podría enamorarme fácilmente de ella—pensé. Ella había sido capaz de hacerme olvidar todo aquello que me afectaba! Era increíble!

Cuando por fin salimos del parque, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por última vez, nos sonreímos mutuamente y nos dijimos adiós…

-Adiós Seeley—dijo ella

- Adiós Temperance… Hasta luego. Porque aunque suene completamente irracional, sé que te volveré a ver…

Ella solo sonrió ante este comentario y se alejo corriendo aun con mi chamarra sobre sus hombros… Yo corrí también, solo que al lado contrario, aunque un par de metros luego me detuve y volví a ver hacia atrás para verla una vez mas… Mi sorpresa fue que ella hizo lo mismo… Nos vimos desde lejos, nos volvimos a sonreír y nos volvimos a despedir moviendo la mano… Ella continuo corriendo y yo la observe hasta que salió de mi vista…

Aunque parezca increíble, al irse ella, se fue mi felicidad de nuevo, aunque no completamente porque conservaba su recuerdo y eso me hacia sonreír porque por extraño que parezca sentí que entre ella y yo se había creado una conexión especial y de cierto modo me había dolido dejarla ir sin saber si alguna vez la volvería a ver… Además, sabia que al llegar a casa comenzaría de nuevo el infierno que me agobiaba diariamente y este momento, esta noche, solo quedaría en mi memoria y en mi corazón.

Les ha gustado? Comenten por favor!

Si quieren que continúe dígamelo, ya tengo otro capitulo pero solo lo subiré si alguien me pide que lo continúe.

De antemano gracias por leer. Se que es bastante largo. =P


End file.
